


(en)vano

by nylie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cierra la ventana,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>ciérrala que así será mejor,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>así al saltar podré romper los vidrios.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Y mientras caigo brillarán a la luz del sol,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>y todo va a quedar mucho más bonito.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(en)vano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Escribí esto hace una vida para el drabblefest de música en español de retoaleatorio @ lj, para la prompt de manniseta: Astrud - Por la ventana.
> 
> No había tenido oportunidad de subirlo hasta ahora porque había querido hacerle algunos retoques, y ahora creo que está.

Rick tiene la maldita costumbre de trepar por la ventana de su cuarto; es ridículo, considerando que sus padres le adoran, son amigos desde que tienen uso de memoria y no existe razón ninguna para hacerlo. (Contrario al hogar de los Macy). Pero Rick es cabezón (y no sólo porque tenga una cabeza grande, digamos, _como te atreves, Ren_ ). Y, bueno, la realidad es que Kieren no insiste mucho en detenerle. Que le encuentre ligeramente adorable puede tener algo que ver, aunque no vaya admitiéndolo por ahí.

Es muy de película, y esa es una rama del arte que, dentro de lo que cabe, tienen en común. El hecho de que Rick lo haga usualmente a la puesta del sol no hace nada para matizar el efecto de obra trágica de Romeo y Julieta. El teatro no es muy de ninguno, pero la comparación es inevitable. 

Aunque Kieren, y posiblemente el resto de los Walker (¿y por qué no el resto de la calle?), reconoce la presencia de Rick por los constantes quejidos de esfuerzo de subir por el lateral de su casa, no es hasta que su silueta se dibuja contra el ocaso que realmente Kieren suele prestar atención a su llegada. De película romántica, vamos. Ridículo, exacto.

Por eso es que no dibuja (si lo hace) esta escena de su vida. Después de todo, no pertenece al ámbito de la realidad. 

 

*

 

Kieren le enseña como calcar planos sobre la ventana a Jem. Es tarde y el sol amenaza con desaparecer en el horizonte; Kieren le insiste en que se apure o no podrán hacerlo y tendrán que esperar al día siguiente cuando haya luz y – _¿No tenías que entregar esto mañana?_

Mientras Jem intenta mantener el papel firme y copiar las líneas de Europa al mismo tiempo, y maldice y se fastidia y continúa de todas formas, Kieren se dedica a escudriñar las largas sombras del barrio buscando la silueta de Rick. 

Kieren tiene la mala costumbre de bajar por su ventana, cuando Rick prefiere no subir y le espera afuera. 

 

*

 

La cueva es otra ventana. Oscura y oculta; un poco como ellos. También es un refugio; como los golpes de los nudillos de Rick contra el cristal. La cueva es la mala costumbre de los dos. (Quizás por eso le gusta dibujarla tanto, y borrarla al terminar). 

 

*

 

Cuando Rick cumple dieciséis y Kieren tiene aún catorce, le graba un cd de música. Y no, no es el tipo de cd que grabó a Jem meses antes. Graba cada canción con su teclado (ese que apenas está empezando aprender a tocar y que tampoco es que se le de muy bien) y las mezcla con las originales. Suena un poco a bocina de auto con el freno puesto, pero ahí está, es especial. 

No llega muy lejos; cuando lo ponen a reproducir y Rick ríe y Bill Macy nota la música, el cd termina volando por la ventana de la habitación, y partiéndose contra la acera. El siguiente paso es echarlo en medio de insultos varios y Kieren sale con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos de casa de su mejor amigo en el momento que empiezan a llegar los otros niños.

Jem le persigue atrás, con pasos pequeños y a trote, y le pide que la espere; pisa fuerte y con el pie entero pero Kieren no se detiene. Sube por la pared hasta su cuarto, con dificultad, raspándose piernas y cara, y cuando encuentra la ventana cerrada, golpea con fuerza hasta que sus manos sangran.

Cuando Jem logra alertar a su madre y ésta abre la ventana y lo mete dentro, Kieren ya no habla. 

(Ni llora. Ni se queja. Ni vuelve a escuchar música por una semana. Ni vuelve a tocar el teclado en su cuarto. Punto y aparte.)

 

*

 

Kieren se sienta en el antepecho de la ventana cuando Rick se marcha. Es otoño y el aire es fresco, cuando el sol ya no está. Jem se sienta a su lado, sin dificultad, ya grande y alta ( _¡cómo has crecido, enana! ¡calla,_ Ricky _!_ ). Se apoya contra su hombro y observan el horizonte sin necesidad de palabras. 

Jem juega con sus nudillos y Kieren le presta sus guantes; los de picos, esos que lastiman para afuera tanto como sus cicatrices aún lo hacen dentro. 

 

*

 

En la cueva siempre hay un par de botellas. A Rick le gusta tomarlas, a Kieren dibujarlas (entre trago y trago que acepta). Hay algo fascinante en las cualidades del vidrio; en su transparencia, en su deformación, en la manera que la risa de Rick parece más grande cuando la ve tras el cristal (o bajo los efectos del alcohol). 

A Kieren no le interesa dibujar naturaleza muerta, pero hay algo en el reflejo de la áspera roca en la superficie lisa del cristal, que le mueve dentro, tanto como el roce de los dedos de Rick en su muñeca y el aliento de sus sonrisas contra su oreja; tanto como el eco de sus voces roncas. 

Es vicioso, un poco obsesivo; un poco un pasaje a otro mundo (tan irreal como la vida de sus dibujos). 

Hay algo en los cortes de los bordes de las botellas rotas y el repicar del agua de lluvia, y del sol ocultándose en la apertura de la cueva hasta que ya no queda nada. 

 

*

 

Es ironicamente poético, podría llamarle una obra de arte incluso: eso de salir por la ventana de su vida.


End file.
